KuroNesia I : Nekat? Kali Ini Tidak
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: KuroNesia I. Berlanjut ke KuroNesia II


"Kak Nesia, kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau absen saja hari ini. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba pingsan ketika pelajaran sdang berlangsung..."

Sebuah usulan terdengar dari mulut Nusantara. Plus wajah cemas di wajah personifikasi Male!Indonesia itu. Dan usulan itu sudah pasti akan ditolak Nesiakaharani secara mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Err, okee... Sebenarnya Nesia memang sakit. Radang tenggorokan yang ujung-ujungnya ditambah demam 38,5 ° C, fungsi indera pendengarannya menurun, flu yang menyerang, kepekaan lidah yang menurun, kepala pusing, dan rasa lemas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Padahal hari ini dia ada penilaian bahasa, Trio Sains, dan olah raga.

Dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.

.

.

Tapi apalah daya, ketika radang tenggorokan datang menyerangnya. Membuat ia tidak lulus dalam seleksi untuk **Speech Contest** mewakili Hetalia-World Academy karena suaranya yang terdengar agak parau.

Mungkin karena hujan deras yang turun kemarin, membuat Nesia harus rela seluruh tubuhnya teles kebes **(Translate (?) : basah kuyup)** ketika sampai di asramanya. Dan bukannya cepat-cepat membersihkan diri, ia malah langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugas laknat yang Astagah Nagah Nelen Lizu~ **[Itlizu : OI!].**

Dan akhirnya berakibat semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, karena rasa ketidaknyamanannya pada rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Dan waktu dini hari rasa sakitnya ditambah rasa pusing dan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu sewaktu ia bangun tidur pukul 4 pagi tadi, keseimbangannya terganggu dan matanya seperti berputar-putar (?), dan ia pingsan. Tapi untungnya ada Dirgahayu yang cepat-cepat menolongnya, membawanya kembali ke kamar milik The First Player of Second Indonesia itu...

"Ugh..." sebuah lenguhan tak nyaman terdengar dari Nesia. Indonesia menghela nafas. "Aku harap nanti kau tidak nekat masuk ke Academy lagi, Ratih Nesia... Aku tidak mau kau masuk ke UKS untuk pertama kalinya..." ujar Indonesia. Tatapannya menatap sendu ke arah Nesiakaharani.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, soal Nesia yang nekat masuk ke Hetalia-World Academy -padahal sedang sakit- itu yah...

Nesia sudah 14 kali melakukannya...

.

.

.

.

.

Dan anehnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia sedang sakit dan nekat masuk ke Academy...

Namun kali ini tidak lagi...

.

.

.

Karena sudah terlanjur diketahui oleh Indonesia, Dirgahayu, Nusantara, dan Dirgantara...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Title : NEKAT? KALI INI TIDAK LAGI...**

 **.**

 **HETALIA-AXIS POWERS, belongs to HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (karena mungkin ada adegan... Err...** _ **Kissu**_ **mungkin...)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **.**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, ide dadakan, saya usahakan tidak ada typos di ff ini, dll...**

 **.**

 **Pairing : HondaKuro×Nesiakaharani**

 **.**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI IIDNM**

 **.**

 **-06/11/2016-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

"Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi, Kak Nesia! Harusnya kau tahu kalau kau sedang tidak sehat sekarang!"

"Aku tahu..." jawab Nesia lemas.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih nekat juga!?" sentak Dirgahayu lagi.

"Biarkan saja aku nekat..." Nesia membantah. Dengan suara parau pastinya.

.

.

Dirgahayu mulai naik pitam. "Kau tahu? Kami semua mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu! Dan jangan katakan kalau kau tak peduli kepadamu, Ratih Mahamanthri Nesiakaharani..." Dirgahayu memanggil nama kuno milik Nesia. Nesia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Memang tidak ada yang memperhatikanku bukan? Ugh, sebaiknya kau pergi saja... Aku mau tidur... Ugh..."

Dua lenguhan terdengar lagi di kata-kata Nesia barusan.

Dirgahayu menghela nafasnya. Yah, nyaris saja ia melupakan kalau Nesia sedang sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun ia kalah berargumen dengannya...

.

.

.

.

"Akan aku tuliskan surat izinmu..." ujar Dirgahayu pasrah, lalu pergi meninggalkan Nesia (yang malah balik ke alam mimpi lagi) di kamar.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **3 JAM KEMUDIAN...**

Nesia sendiri di asramanya. Ditinggal keempat Indonesia lain ke Academy.. **(Author : Si Nesia 'kan sekamar dengan Indonesia dan Dirgahayu... :v)**

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenguhan-lenguhan terdengar lagi dari mulut Nesia.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bruk!**

-sepasang kaki yang bersepatu menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar dimana Nesia berada. Lieth... Pemilik kaki itu adalah 2P!Japan, a.k.a Honda Kuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saingan terberat bagi Nesia di Hetalia-World Academy. Ia tahu kalau Nesia sakit saat Dirgahayu menjawab kalau Nesia sedang berada di asramanya. Sedang kurang sehat.

Maka dari itu, ketika gurunya pergi dari kelasnya, ia langsung menuju kemari. Mengabaikan tatapan yang teralamatkan padanya.

.

.

.

Meskipun para guru itu akan beralasan, perihal kemana Kuro pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Satu lenguhan halus ia dengar.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya. Yah, memang ada Nesia yang terbaring disana... Dengan raut muka tersiksa karena penyakitnya yang membuat perempuan itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Kuro berjalan mendekati Nesia yang terbaring lemas. Ketika ia sampai di samping Nesia, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

Panas...

Suhunya cukup tinggi...

Sekitar 38,5 ° C...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Panas sekali...'_

Netra pemuda itu melirik ke arah meja. Diatasnya terdapat sebotol obat _syrup_ yang Kuro yakin itu milik Nesia, dan Nesia belum meminumnya sama sekali.

Ia berjalan untuk mengambil botol yang berisikan cairan kimia itu.

Ketika botol itu telah berada di tangannya, ia berjalan kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. Kuro memutuskan untuk membangunkan Nesia agar perempuan itu meminum obatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun ia tahu Nesia akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Nesia. Benci. Minum. Obat. Apapun. Macam. Dan alasannya.

Catat itu...

* * *

 **-=- Nesia's Inner -=-**

"..."

 _..._

"... a..."

 _Eh?_

"... ia..."

 _Siapa?_

"... sia...!"

 _Su-suara siapa itu?_

"... esia!"

 _Maak! Nesia takuuuuuut! Suara siapa ituuu!?_

 _TOLONG NESIAAAAAAAAAA!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NESIA!"

HUWAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

* * *

 **-=- Normal -=-**

"NESIA!"

"HWAAAA-!"

DUAK!

"Ugh..." Nesia terbangun. Secara tiba-tiba. Setelah Kuro memanggil namanya dengan suara keras. . . . . . Dan berakibat dahi Nesia membentur keras dahi Kuro.

Nesia meringis.

Pusingnya nambah nyut-nyutan (?) nih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Personifikasi Indonesia-Provinces itu langsung memasang posisi duduk di ranjang, sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pening. Tatapannya mengarah pada pemuda di depannya.

 _'Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran di Academy? Kenapa Kuro bisa ada disini?'_

"Ku-Kuro? A-Apa yang ka-aku lakukan... disini?" tanyanya pada pemuda di hadapannya (yang juga mengelus dahinya sendiri :v)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu..." jawab laki-laki itu pendek.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Jangan tanyakan itu..."

Satu kalimat tak acuh memotong perkataan Nesia.

Nesia menghela nafas. Namun...

Manik _Red Blood_ milik Nesia tanpa sengaja menatap horror pada botol obat yang dibawa oleh Kuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mampus, BAKALAN DIPAKSA DIA MINUM ITU CAIRAN LAKNAT DIA!

.

Tatapan Nesia pada obat itu menghorror seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana botol obat itu bisa ada padamu!?" tanya Nesia. Nada suaranya agak _histeric_.

"Kau belum minum obatmu, bukan? Sekarang minum-"

"Tidak!" sentak Nesia cepat. Kuro sudah menduga kalau Nesia pasti akan menolak.

"Minum."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ck. Kubilang minum!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Minum sekarang!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ck!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TING!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

Oh, sebuah cara yang 'unik' agar Nesia meminum obat itu melintas di otak Kuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kalau bisa menggunakan cara 'itu', kenapa dari tadi tidak aku lakukan?'

Tangan Kuro dengan cepat membuka tutup botol obat itu, dengan takaran kira-kira satu sendok makan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa Nesia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Nesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nesia terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Nah, saat kepalanya terangkat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **CUP~~**

-Bibir pink milik Nesia bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis milik Kuro.

Nesia mencoba untuk memberontak, namun badannya yang terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya yang pusing tidak mendukung perbuatannya.

Terlebih tangan kekar milik pemuda Jepang itu melingkari pinggangnya, yang otomatis juga menahan segala pergerakannya.

Ia hanya pasrah.

Menerima cairan obat yang ditransfer Kuro ke mulutnya.

Ia tak dapat menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Glek!**

-Dan tanpa sadar ia menelan cairan obat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blush...!**_

Muka perempuan Asia Tenggara itu langsung memerah. Semerah tomat di ladang tomat yang Jarwo pacul kemarin. **(Massa : Salah fandom ey!)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuro tersenyum (atau malah menyeringai?) tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caranya berhasil~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

Oooo~, ia rasa caranya untuk meminumkan obat ke Nesia satu menit yang lalu itu salah...

Perempuan di depannya mulai menangis sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Astagah...

"Nes- Nesia?" panggil Kuro hati-hati.

Namun tangisan Nesia malah semakin kencang.

"Ne-Nesia..."

Oke, Kuro menyesal sekarang. Harusnya ia tidak menggunakan cara dengan kadar romance yang berlebihan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nesia?"

Diam. Hanya ada suara isakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Demi Kami-sama... BAGAIMANA INI!?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nes-"

"Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa kau lakukan itu...? Hiks..."

Suara pelan nan lirih, diiringi beberapa isakan dari Nesia.

"Aku..." Kuro tak yakin untuk menjawab. Ia khawatir kalau tangisan Nesia akan semakin keras.

Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Ia mendekat ke arah Nesia, ikut duduk di ranjang yang Nesia tempati.

Namun Nesia justru malah beranjak pergi. Menjauhkan jarak antara dirinya dan Kuro, dengan berdiri dan ingin berlari keluar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Eitt... Eiiiiiittt...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GREP!**

-satu pelukan dari Kuro menyergap sekaligus menahan tubuh Nesia. Dilakukan saat posisi mereka sedang berdiri.

Nesia kaget. _Blushing_ nya semakin parah.

"Le-Lepaskan aku...!"

"Tidak..."

"Lepas- Lepaskan!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan kau, sebelum kau berhenti meronta..."

"A-apa maumu sebenarnya!? Lepas...!"

-Nesia mengeraskan suaranya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti meronta..."

-Dan kata-kata kalem dari Kuro. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rontaan Nesia yang semakin kuat...

Dan 'kuncian' Kuro terhadap Nesia yang juga semakin kuat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Nesia menyerah. Lenguhannya terdengar lagi Lagipula badannya terasa semakin melemas. Tenaganya seperti hilang dari raganya.

"Karena aku..."

Kuro membalik tubuh Nesia menjadi menghadap ke arahnya.

Tatapannya menajam dan mengarah kepada Nesia. Membuat perempuan di hadapannya menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak mau bertatap mata pada personifikasi yang ia sukai semenjak kedatangan pertamanya ke Hetalia-World Academy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kuro memegang dagu Nesia, agar gadis itu menatap matanya balik.

Namun Nesia memalingkan mukanya. Menghindari manik _Red Blood_ miliknya bertemu dengan manik milik Kuro yang warnanya sama persis dengan miliknya...

Jujur saja yah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nesia masih _blushing_.

.

Terlebih posisi antara dirinya dan Kuro terlihat begitu 'manis'...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terang saja, ya. Kuro adalah orang yang disukainya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di Finlandia. Ia menyimpan rasa yang tidak diketahui siapapun, termasuk Kuro.

Maka dari itu ia seperti terlihat tsundere kalau ada yang menyinggung hubungan antara dirinya dan Kuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nesia..."

Nesia hanya diam ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Kuro. Ia menunggu laki-laki di depannya ini melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

Kuro menghela nafas. Well, sepertinya ia harus mengatakan kata-kata 'ajaib' itu. Dengan bahasa yang di ajarkan oleh Viktor kepadanya tempo hari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nesia, sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku memiliki niatan lain saat aku menciummu, selain memasukkan obat itu..." Kuro membuka suara...

Perlahan, Nesia memalingkan mukanya. Masih tetap menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang masih juga memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan... Sekarang..."

Lagi-lagi pelan dan lirih suaranya.

Kuro mengangkat satu alisnya **(Author: Bisa dibayangkan, bukan? :v).** Ia lupa kalau Nesia termasuk orang yang kepo alias kepingin tahu. terhadap suatu hal. Dan hal ini juga termasuk di dalam daftar 'Hal Yang Dikepoin Nesia'...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nesia. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

 _Antisipasi yah...? :v_

Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang langsing Nesia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Nesia kaget, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan. Pasrah...

Kuro menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Inilah waktu emas untuknya...

Sekarang, atau harus menunda 1000 tahun lamanya...

"Я.. ТЕБЯ... ЛЮБЮ, Neshiakaharani-san..."

Nesia tersentak, ia menegadahkan kepalanya. Dan bibirnya langsung disergap oleh bibir Kuro **(again).** Namun lebih lembut, dan terkesan manis.

Nesia mengerti. Ia mengerti makna dari kalimat berbahasa _Russian_ dan beraksara _Cyrillict_ yang diucapkan Kuro barusan. Karena itu adalah kata-kata berbahasa _Russian_ yang pertama kali diucapkannya...

Ciuman itu, ciuman kedua bagi Nesia, memberikan kesan nyaman bagi keduanya. Hanya saja, ciuman itu lebih terkesan pasif. Tidak banyak pergerakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terakhir, Kuro menarik bibirnya dari bibir Nesia perlahan. Dan seuntai saliva menjadi penghubung diantara bibir mereka berdua.

Nesia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

 _Well_ , setidaknya ciuman pertama dan keduanya diambil oleh orang yang 'tepat'.

Kuro hanya memandang Nesia sayu.

Ia dapat mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Meskipun Nesia sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana... kau-"

"Viktor yang mengajariku..."

.

.

Diam...

.

.

.

.

.

Diam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di-

"Ugh..."

Rerererere, sepertinya sesi Romance antara kedua insan itu haruslah terhenti karena lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Nesia.

Kuro menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat lagi... Aku akan menungguimu sebentar..."

"Ugh... Terima kasih..."

"Hm..."

Nesia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Meskipun rasa pusing masih terasa di kepalanya...

Dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Kuro duduk di samping Nesia. Menungguinya, sampai **personifikasi yang ia sukai** itu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan putih asli Asia Timur milik Kuro membelai pelan kepala Nesia yang dimahkotai surai hitam kecokelatan.

Memberikan rasa nyaman kepada Nesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Cantik sekali... Bahkan ketika ia sedang sakit sekalipun...'_

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Tak lama, Kuro sudah kembali ke Academy.

Ternyata, ketika ia menjenguk Nesia 'dadakan' hanya memakan waktu sekitar satu jam.

Dan anehnya, selama satu jam itu kelas 2A sedang enak-enaknya freeclass pula. Wuih! Author pengen~~ **/plakk!/**

Kiku, Sakura, dan Akane mengepoi (?) nya tentang Nesia.

"Kuro-san... Apa yang kau dan Neshia-san lakukan tadi? Ada hal yang... Ehem-ehem kah...?" tanya Kiku _innocent_ (ketika mereka sedang berada di kantin) pada Kuro yang sedang meminum sebotol air mineral dingin.

 **Bruusssshh!**

-Yak, dapat dikira (?) sekawan sekawin (?) semusuhku (?), Kuro langsung menyemburkan minumannya ke samping kanannya, tempat dimana Kiku duduk.

"KURO-SAN!" Kiku memekik. Wah, muka ganteng (?) khas orientalnya basah sudah...

Dan kedua Female!Japan hanya menahan tawa sembari menutupi muka masing-masing menggunakan buku pelajaran mereka.

 **Author : Kiku... Kau itu cukup sial yah... :v**

Untung keadaan kantin saat itu sedang tidak ramai-ramainya, dan meja yang mereka berempat pilih terletak di ujung. Jadi tidak ada yang terlalu memerdulikan mereka.

Kuro mengelap mulutnya. Dibarengi dengan Kiku yang mengelap mukanya sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

Akane meletakan buku catatannya. "Yaa, mungkin saja kau melakukan hal yang kelewat... Ehem, _romance_ dengan Neshia-san. Seperti..." Akane menggantung kata-katanya.

"Seperti _kissu_ diantara kalian, mungkin...?" Lanjutan kalimat oleh Sakura membuat Kuro membulatkan kedua manik matanya.

Heck, bagaimana mereka tahu kalau ia meng- _kissu_ Nesia tadi!?

Dreet.

"Terserah kalian... Tapi.. AKU. TIDAK. MEMILIKI. HUBUNGAN. DENGAN. NESIA. SELAIN. TEMAN. Camkan itu..."

Kuro meninggalkan mereka berempat, dengan aura ungu menjalar-jalar mirip dengan Ivan yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar kepadanya saat ini.

Sepeninggal Kuro...

"Tsundere..." ceplos Kiku.

"Uhuk! Teman, atau teman?" Akane mengulang perkataan Kuro. Seringaian jahil terkembang di bibir Akane.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Kiku.

"Teman, atau sahabat?" Sakura menyambung.

Kiku menyeringai. "Sahabat, atau pacar yah?"

Mereka bertiga saling menatap, lalu menyeringai bersamaan.

"Kuro... Nesia..."

"Aku... Aku tidak percaya akan ada pair seperti itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disusul gelak tawa dari mereka bertiga di kantin itu...

Sekedar informasi, mereka bertiga tadi mengawasi Kuro saat Kuro pergi ke asramanya Nesia, lalu mengamati segala gerak-gerik mereka dari balik pohon... :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC- WEIT! OMAKE I -NYA KETINGGALAN! :v**

Hatsyih!

.

.

.

Hatsyih!

.

.

.

.

Waching!

-Kuro mengusap hidungnya. Well, sepertinya dia kena flu...

Haching!

.

.

.

Watsyuh!

.

.

.

WAHING!

.

.

.

.

.

Kebetulan si Viktor lagi lewat. Dan kebetulan juga Viktor kawan baik (?) Kuro di Academy.

"Kuro? Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Viktor yang memasuki ruang kelas.

"Entah - **Hatching!** \- kenapa.. - **Wahung!** \- Aku... - **Hatsyih!** \- Sepertinya... - **Hatchuing!** \- Terserang.. - **Hahing!** \- Flu dadakan-"

WACHWING!

MEEEEOOONG!

-Entah kenapa seekor kucing dengan gaya orang selesai mandi (?) bisa muncul saat Kuro bersin.

Dan Viktor yang bingung kenapa bersin yang terakhir dapat mengeluarkan seekor kucing Jepang...

Si kucing berbalik.

"Tuan. Kalau bersin... JANGAN BAWA-BAWA AKU, OKAI!?" Kucing itu mencak-mencak, lalu ngelengos pergi entah kemana.

Datang karena wahing (?), pergi tanpa permisi... -.-'

Kuro menyandarkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa terasa agak pening...

Dan Viktor melihatnya khawatir...

"Kuro..."

Empunya nama menoleh. "Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat besok. Yaa, hanya sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau kau terserang penyakit..." ujar pria Russian itu.

"Ugh... Kalau... Kalau aku bisa..." gumam Kuro pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **OMAKE II**

Mata gadis itu terbuka. Menampakan sepasang manik Red Blood yang tajam dan menawan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu bangun. Rasa pening masih terasa di kepalanya, namun tidak sekentara 2 jam yang lalu.

Tangannya menggapai termometer di atas meja, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

1 menit kemudian, termometer itu berbunyi.

Gadis itu, Nesia, melepaskan termometer itu dari mulutnya.

"37,5 derajat Celcius... Sudah lumayan normal..." ujar Nesia.

Yah, kalau Kuro tidak meminumkan paksa obat dengan mencium bibirnya (alias mouth to mouth) itu, pasti Nesia tidak akan turun demamnya

Ia menatap sekitar. Aih, 2,5 jam yang lalu...

Ketika bibirnya dua kali diembat oleh Kuro...

Nesia menyentuh bibirnya. "Ciuman itu... Terasa manis sekali... Meskipun agak pasif sifatnya..."

Pada detik berikutnya, senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Honda Kuro..."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo**

 **~TBC BENERAAAAAAANN! :v**

 **A/N : Astaga... Author nyaris tidak percaya Author menulis fanfiction dengan pair dadakan ini... TP SAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *plakk!* Ehm! Oke! Ini ff KuroNesia pertama saya... Dan sepertinya... Gagal yah? *liat hasil story***

 **Reviewnya please... Kalau flame, telen aja sendiri... Saya males nerima flame! XD**


End file.
